narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shikaniku Clan
Known under another name several centuries ago as the who fought for the great , the members have survived and using their unique hiden techniques. Migrating from the Land of Fire to the Land of Earth to provide a better battlefield, they offer themselves up as mercenaries to gather resources to survive the hardships and to keep their clan strong. However, just as their abilities are dark, so is the clan; genetic and adopted users of the hiden technique. Those born to those with Nara blood are called "genetic", while others are known as "adopted" for those whom were picked up along the way. Appearance Because of their past tendency to integrate refugees into their clan, the Shikaniku are a clan of many different skins; a member could be blonde with blue eyes, red hair with yellow eyes, etc. For this reason, identifying a Shikaniku clansmen is often impossible just by looking at them serving as an advantage and disadvantage. While they are able to conceal their abilities because of such existing troubles in identification, they are often unable to identify one another, thus a special tattoo exist upon their forearm that reveals their branch name. History Like majority of the other clans, the Shikaniku Clan does not consist of one bloodline and is instead composed of several others who were simply trying to survive. However, the origins of their hiden techniques and special abilities do reside within a single ancestor that was once a prominent member of the Nara Clan which once belonged to Konohagakure. At one point in time, this Nara would use his hidden abilities to hunt during the day as the sun provided him with such opportunity. Because of this massive advantage he held over others, his might would become known across the shinobi world and thus survivors would beg to join him by offering food, resources, and weapons in exchange for knowledge about his hiden abilities. He would pass on his hidden abilities to those bringing usefulness. This Nara clansmen would later pass down his blood to five of his children whom he would bestow a secret technique even among the clan intended only for those with his genes. These five children and their ancestors would form the Main Branch, and those who simply joined the clan to survive without any direct relations to the Nara clansmen would become the Side-Branch. For fifty years the Shikaniku Clan would thrive until the world’s longest winter encapsulated the earth. With a lack of sunlight and warmth, the clan’s numbers severely dropped from death by starvation, hypothermia, and or the inability to truly protect themselves from incoming bandits due to a lack of shadows. This was a dire situation for the clan indeed as the clan’s numbers plummeted from a wonderful 200 to just 95 within the span of a year. Fortunately for the Shikaniku, the winter ended shortly after a year and the sun returned back. Once again, the Shikaniku were able to use their abilities. However, rather than use their hiden techniques for their own reign of terror, the clan instead decided on gathering supplies and surviving on their own. The near extinction of the clan opened the eyes of many of the clansmen and thus they adopted a new approach to surviving in this world. Rather than be the aggressors, they would become guardians for themselves. Because of their lack of aggression, clans would later cease targeting them and connections with non shinobi could be made creating opportunities for the Shikaniku. Bestowed with wonderful opportunities that granted them various resources to use at their disposal, the Shikaniku Clan’s situation suddenly grew easier. However, such opportunities and their lack of aggression caused other clans to target them for their resources. Naturally, the Shikaniku retaliated whenever they were attacked, but the combined alliances from other tribes proved too much. They were eventually driven from place to place, scavenging to survive. Eventually, the Shikaniku became one of the few clans to willingly participate in civil wars and disputes within lands. Rather than stay defenders, they became a family of assassins. While this would prove a trouble period in their history due to the deaths of their own children, they would grow in terms of financial and military stability. They rose as one of the world’s strongest mercenary ninja groups that drew in more mercenary shinobi hoping to study and learn their secrets. While several members died daily, they enslaved and drew in more shinobi to replace those lost until the net gain/loss had reached zero. The life expectancy of the Shikaniku was a mere twenty two years old because of the death of young children. The clan would continue such tradition for another fifty or so years and finally stopped sending their young ones to war due to a sudden influx of resources and money. Recently however, their resources have yet again deteriorated and thus the bloody era of children being sent off to war has begone again under the reign of Yami Shikaniku. Abilities The primary ability of the Shikaniku Clan revolves heavily around the utilization of the Yin Release to manipulate shadows. Dependent upon whether the members of the Shikaniku Clan are of the main branch or the side branch heavily affects which techniques that they are allowed to learn. The hierarchy of the clan leans heavily towards direct descendents of their Nara ancestors, thus these members often have greater access to hiden techniques and information than their fellow side-branch members. However, the main branch is even more selective with specific techniques depending on whether they are slated to become the head of the clan. For those slated, they are expected to master every technique and fighting style that their clan knows. Due to the versatility of shadows and the nature transformation associated with it, the Shikaniku have been able to create several fighting styles to use with their hiden techniques: Shadow-Taijutsu, Shadow-Bukijutsu, Shadow-Genjutsu, Shadow-Space-Time Ninjutsu, etc. The amount of fighting styles most Shikaniku are proficient is an average of two, but this is dependent upon their branch and age. While they were once a prominent clan that housed the strongest shinobi, their might has since deteriorated. Regardless, the Shikaniku are one of the most versatile clans and are very resourceful in and out of battle. Shadow Bukijutsu Shadow Taijutsu Shadow Genjutsu Shadow Space-Time Shadow Absorption Traditions Hierarchy Structure